1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealed electrical connectors for use in making connections in water, an explosive atmosphere, or other adverse environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improvement over the connector of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,207, "Sealed Electrical Connector," issued Feb. 15, 1972. The connector disclosed in said patent includes a receptacle in which the contacts are in a dielectric fluid captured in a container that has a slitted, self-sealing cap closure structure. The plug carries blade-type contacts to be forced through the slits and into firm mating engagement with the receptacle contacts. The structure permits the plug contacts to be wiped by the cap as they enter and leave the receptacle, and the dielectric fluid remains captured. Pressure compensation is achieved via a flexible boot that is integral with the cap closure and has its interior exposed to the surrounding medium via a central opening in the cap closure.
Such a connector as heretofore known makes possible the shorting of adjacent contacts by a foreign conductive matter that enters the dielectric fluid in the receptacle. For example, salt water that is inadvertently permitted to enter the dielectric fluid, e.g., silicone oil, does not mix with or disperse in the fluid. Rather, it remains substantially intact. Thus, a few drops of salt water can move against and wet adjacent contacts. Since the salt water is conductive, it causes severe undesired electrical degradation of operation of the connector.